The Lettix Club In A Different Dimension Episode 1 Greek Dub
by LoveKiller66
Summary: That's the same episode but in Greek Dub. I don't own the TMNT but I own the Lettix Club because it's the group of my main six characters Fay, Avalanna, Smaragda, Kyla, Selleia and Penelope. Enjoy


Ηταν ενα βραδυ στο σπιτι της Φαιης στην Γαρδενια οπου η Φαιη εγραφε ενα γραμμα στις φιλες της Αβαλαννα, Σμαραγδα, Καΐλα, Σελλεία και Πηνελοπη οτι πηγαινει να ανακαλυψει μια πυλη την οποια βρηκε κατω απο το σπιτι της. Η Φαιη μετα αφησε το γραμμα πανω στο τραπεζι και πηγε να δοκιμασει την πυλη αν δουλευει. Η Φαιη ανοιξε την πυλη και η πυλη της εδειξε μια αλλη διασταση. Η Φαιη περασε απο την πυλη και η πυλη εκλεισε μολις η Φαιη περασε στην αλλη διασταση. Η Φαιη μετα σοκαριστηκε και ειπε πως θα καταφερει να φυγει απο αυτη την διασταση που μπηκε μεσα και κοιταξε λιγο γυρω της. ανεφερε οτι μπορει να βρισκεται στην Νεα Υορκη.

Φαιη:"Αυτό το μέρος μπορει να είναι η Νέα Υόρκη, αλλά πώς θα πάω πίσω στο σπίτι;"

Η Φαιη στη συνέχεια άρχισε να περπαταει μέχρι που ο Ραφαελ εμφανίστηκε μπροστά απο τη Φαιη.

Φαιη:"Αχ! * σοκαριζεται * Τι στο; ... Μα πως;..."

Ραφαελ:"Ποια είσαι εσυ κοπελια; Δεν νομίζω να σε εχω ξαναδει ποτέ στην πόλη;"

Φαιη:"Εμ μηπως ξέρεις ότι είσαι μεταλλαγμένος;"

Ραφαελ:"Ναι το ξερω αλλα μηπως ξερεις αν εισαι με το μερος της Φουτκλαν;"

Φαιη:"Με συγχωρεις αλλα δεν ξερω για ποιο πραγμα μιλας αλλα εχω να παω και να βρω τον δρομο μου."

Ραφαελ:"Εισαι ψευτρα! Προσποιησε οτι δεν εισαι με το μερος της Φουτκλαν αλλα εισαι!"

Φαιη:"Θα σου δειξω ποιος ειναι ο ψευτης! Μαγικες Λεττιξ! Τσαρμιξ!"

Η Φαίη μεταμορφωθηκε στη μεταμορφωση Magic Charmix / Winx της γιατί είναι σε θέση να μεταμορφωνεται σε κάθε νέα και προηγούμενη μεταμορφωση που θέλει να μεταμορφωθει.

Ραφαελ:"Ωστε εισαι νεραΐδα ε; Λοιπον ωρα για μενα να σε πολεμισω!"

Φαιη:"Όχι, αν προσπαθήσω να νικήσω μια μεταλλαγμένη χελώνα όπως εσυ. Επιθεση Μωβ Αστεριων!"

Ο Ραφαελ απέφυγε την επιθεση μωβ αστεριων της Φαιης και ο ίδιος ετρεξε πιο κοντά σε αυτήν και η Φαιη πετά επάνω, αλλά ο Ραφ την πιάνει απο το πόδι της για να την τράβηξει προς τα κάτω.

Ραφαελ:"Νομιζεις οτι μπορεις να πας μακρια με το πεταγμα;"

Φαιη:"Ασε το ποδι μου τωρα! Αχ!"

Ο Ραφαελ τραβιξε την Φαιη κατω

Φαιη:"Μωβ Μπλαστ!"

Η Φαίη χτύπησε τον Ραφαελ με το μωβ μπλαστ της και ο Ραφ σηκώθηκε και προσπάθησε να χτυπήσει την Φαιη και η Φαίη προστατεύει τον εαυτό της, λόγω του φόβου της που ο Ραφ μπορούσε να την χτυπήσει.

Φαιη:"Μωβ Ασπιδα *Η Φαίη προστατεύει τον εαυτό της από τον Ραφ*"

Ραφ:"Αυτό ηταν! Αυτό πρέπει να σταματήσει!"

Φαιη:"Το λες αυτό για να με κοροΐδεψεις και να με χτύπησεις. Οποτε οχι! Δεν θα σε εμπιστευτω!"

Ραφ:"Εντάξει κοπελια. Απλά σταματα αυτή την προστατευτικη ασπίδα που κάνεις και ας προσπαθήσουμε να γνωριστουμε με τον κανονικό τρόπο σου υπόσχομαι ότι δεν θα σε κοροΐδεψω."

Φαιη:"*Αφηνει την ασπιδα της* Ενταξει! Αλλα κρατα την υποσχεση σου!"

Ραφαελ:"Εντάξει λοιπόν, ας προσπαθήσουμε να γνωριστουμε με τον κανονικο τροπο, θα αρχίσω πρώτα εγω. Το όνομά μου είναι Ραφαελ, αλλά μπορείτε να με φωναζεις Ραφ, είμαι 15, είμαι νίντζα και φυσικά είμαι... μεταλλαγμένος. Έχω επίσης τα τρία αδέρφια μου τον Λείο, τον Μαΐκι και τον Ντονι. Και μαζι ειμαστε τα Χελωνονιτζακια. Τι τρεχει σχετικα με εσενα κοπελια;"

Φαιη:"Λοιπον, το ονομα μου ειναι Φαιη, ειμαι 15 χρονων, ειμαι η νεραΐδα των Μωβ Αστεριων και του Σκοτους, μπορω να μεταμορφωθω σε καθε καινουργια και προηγουμενη μεταμορφωση, εχω τις φιλες μου την Αβαλαννα, την Σμαραγδα, την Καΐλα, την Σελλεΐα και την Πηνελοπη. Ολες μαζι ειμαστε το Λεττιξ Κλαμπ και ειμαι η αρχηγος του κλαμπ μας. Και φυσικα ερχομαι απο μια διαφορετικη διασταση."

Ραφαελ:"Περιμενε. Ερχεσαι απο μια διαφορετικη διασταση;"

Φαιη:"Ναι, αλλά αυτό είναι μια μεγάλη ιστορία για το πώς ήρθα στην διάσταση σου, εννοώ κόσμο ... αλλά δεν ξέρω για το πώς να επιστρέψω στον κόσμο μου."

Ραφαελ:"Μην ανυσυχεις θα επιστρεψεις πισω στον κοσμο σου καποια μερα. Αλλα ελα παμε πισω στο κρυσφυγετο. Εκει θα γνωρισεις την οικογενεια μου και τους φιλους μου.

Φαιη:"Ενταξει. Αλλα που βρισκεται το κρυσφυγετο, ειπαμε;"

Ραφ:"Θα δεις!"

Ο Ραφαελ πήρε την Φαιη στο κρησφύγετο και συναντήθηκε με την οικογένεια και τους φίλους του Ραφαελ.

Ραφαελ:"Παιδιά υπάρχει ένα νέο κορίτσι στην οποία γνώρισα όταν ήμουν στην επιφάνεια."

Φαιη:"Γεια σας! Χαιρομαι που σας γνωρίζω ολους. Μην ανησυχείτε δεν είμαι κακια είμαι απλά ένα κορίτσι που είναι μια νεράιδα και ερχομαι από έναν άλλο κόσμο. Και αυτό συνέβη μόνο και μόνο επειδή ανοιξα μια πυλη την οποία ήταν κατω απο το σπιτι μου στην Γαρδενια και τοτε περασα στον κοσμο σας και πουφ! Εδω ειμαι."

Mαΐκι:"Αυτό ακούγεται κουλ!"

Λείο:"Μαΐκι ασε το κοριτσι να συνεχισει."

Μαΐκι:"Ενταξει!"

Fay: "Το όνομά μου είναι Φαίη και είμαι η νεράιδα των Μωβ Αστεριων και του Σκότους. Και επισης ειμαι πριγκιπισσα. Αυτα για μενα!"

Λείο:"Χαρηκα για τη γνωριμια Φαιη."

Μαΐκι:"Και εγω χαρηκα για τη γνωριμια Φαιη. Θα σου δειξω το σπιτι μας. Ελα μην ντρεπεσαι."

Φαιη:"Ενταξει. Ερχομαι."

Ραφαελ:"Ωχ Φαιηλι."

Ο Μαΐκι πήρε την Φαίη για να της δείξει όλα τα μέρη του κρησφύγετου. Συναντήθηκε επίσης με τον δασκαλο Splinter και συναντήθηκε, επίσης, με την Kitty.

Ο Δάσκαλος Splinter δεν θύμωσε με τον Ραφ για οταν εφερε την Φαίη στο κρησφύγετο και ηξηγεί γι 'αυτήν. Επίσης ... η Φαίη γνωριστηκε με τον Ντονι, την Εΐπριλ και τον Κεΐσι πάρα πολύ.

Μαΐκι:"Λοιπον Φαιη. Σου αρεσει το μερος;"

Φαιη:"Μα φυσικα και μου αρεσει. Σε ευχαριστω που μου εδειξες το μερος. Τωρα πρεπει να φυγω."

Μαΐκι:"Παρακαλω Φαιη."

Ραφαελ:"Περιμενε. Που πηγαινεις;"

Φαιη:"Πρεπει να φυγω. Δεν μπορω να μεινω μαζι σας γιατι νομιζω οτι δεν με αφηνετε να μεινω μαζι σας."

Ραφ:"Περιμένε και βέβαια μπορείς. Είσαι ευπρόσδεκτη να μεινεις μαζί μας. Λοιπόν ... Τι νομίζεις;"

Φαιη:"Χμ ... Εντάξει ... Λοιπον ... Ναι ... Αλλά εγώ θα κοιμηθω στον καναπέ!"

Ραφ:"Αρα αυτο σημαίνει"

Φαιη:"Ναι Ραφαελ θα ζήσω μαζί σας."

Ραφαελ:"Ναι!"

Μαΐκι:"Ραφ γιατί είσαι ευτυχης για την Φαίη που θα μεινει μαζί μας; Χμ ...;"

Ραφ:"Είναι λογικό για μένα να είμαι ευτυχής για την Φαίη που θα μεινει μαζί μας, γιατί δεν ξέρει που θα ζήσει στην επιφάνεια."

Mαΐκι:"Οχι μπορει να ειναι γιατι σου αρέσει και γι'αυτο το κανεις αυτο."

Ραφ:"Τι !;"

Φαιη:"Εεε;"

Ο Ραφαελ πεταξε κατω τον Μαΐκι

Ραφ:"Ηθελες να πεταξεις τη βλακεια σου."

Μαΐκι:"Αγαπας τη Φαιη! Πες το!"

Ραφ:"Grrrrrr"

Φαιη:"ΣΤΑΜΑΤΗΣΤΕ! Ραφ ασε τον Μαΐκι ησυχο και μην του δεινεις σημασια. Οποτε σταματα!"

Λείο:"Τι τρεχει με εσας παιδια;"

Φαιη:"Μεγαλη ιστορια."

Λείο:"Μαΐκι γιατι ηθελες να πεταξεις την βλακεια σου στον Ραφ παλι;"

Μαΐκι:"Μα του αρεσει η Φαιη! Δεν τον βλεπεις; Κοκκινιζει!"

Λείο:"Μαΐκι σταματα σε παρακαλω. Ραφ; Μπορω να σου μιλησω ιδεαιτερος;"

Ραφ:"Ναι. Ερχομαι."

Στη συνέχεια, ο Ραφαελ και ο Λεοναρντο ήταν μόνοι στο δωμάτιό του Λέοναρντο και μιλούσαν για τα συναισθήματα του Ραφαελ για την Φαιη.

Λείο:"Λοιπον Ραφ. Ο Μαΐκι ειπε οτι σου αρεσει η Φαιη; Ειναι αληθεια;"

Ραφ:"Δεν πιστευω οτι το λεω αλλα ναι. Μου αρεσει η Φαιη. Ειναι ενα τελειο ατομο, εχει τοσες πολλες ικανοτητες, κανει λιγακι σαν εμενα. Και επισης μου αρεσει το χρωμα των μαλλιων και των ματιων της. Της παει παρα πολυ. Ακομα και το μωβ και το μαυρο χρωμα της πανε παρα πολυ. Αλλα ειναι τοσο γλυκια και ομορφη. Νιωθω οτι ειμαι ερωτευμενος μαζι της."

Λείο:"Καταλαβα. Αλλα μην ανυσυχεις δε θα της το πω ουτε σε κανεναν. Ειναι στα χερια σου να πεις στην Φαιη πως νιωθεις για αυτην. Αλλα καντο οποτε εισαι ετοιμος."

Ραφ:"Σε ευχαριστω αδελφε."

Λείο:"Κανενα προβλημα."

Μετα πηγε ο Ραφ στην Φαιη

Ραφαελ:"Εμ... Φαιη υπαρχει κατι που πρεπει να σου πω."

Φαιη:"Τι ειναι Ραφ;"

Ραφαελ:"Λοιπον εγω... εγω... βλεπεις εγω..."

Φαιη:"Σσσ *ψυθιριζει* σκασε και ας παμε εξω."

Η Φαιη και ο Ραφαελ πηγαν εξω απο το κρυσφυγετο

Φαιη:"Πρεπει να σου πω λυπαμαι που σε πληγωσα με τις δυναμεις μου και λυπαμαι για την ασχημη συμπεριφορα μου προς εσενα οταν εμφανιστηκες μπροστα μου. Και λυπαμαι για την μαχη που ειχαμε."

Ραφ:"Οχι ειναι δικο μου το φταιξιμο. Πραγματικα λιπαμαι που πιστεψα οτι εισαι με το μερος της Φουτκλαν. Επισης και εγω λυπαμαι για την μαχη που ειχαμε."

Φαιη:"Επισης εχω και κατι αλλο που πρεπει να παραδεχτω."

Ραφ:"Τι ειναι αυτο;"

Φαιη:"Μου αρεσεις."

Ραφ:"Τι; Αληθεια;"

Φαιη:"Ναι."

Ραφ:"Λοιπόν, πρέπει επίσης να ομολογισω τα συναισθήματά μου για σένα πάρα πολύ καλά είσαι όμορφη και γλυκιά, το μαύρο και μοβ χρώμα σου πανε πολυ, είσαι ένα φοβερό άτομο με πολλες ικανοτητες, κανεις λιγακι σαν και εμενα και το χρωμα των μαλλιων και των ματιων σου, σου πανε πολυ. Συν οτι μου αρεσεις και εσυ."

Φαιη:"Ω Ραφ ευχαριστώ παρα πολυ τώρα θέλω πραγματικά να σου δώσω κάτι."

Η Φαιη φιλα τον Ραφ και ο Ραφ ενιωσε μαγεμενος

Ραφ:"Οοοο... μολις με φιλισε μια ομορφη κοπελα... Αααααα"

Η Φαιη χαμογελασε στον Ραφ

Ραφ:"ΝΑΑΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙ ΑΥΤΟ ΗΤΑΝ ΤΕΛΕΙΟ!"

Τελος επισοδειου


End file.
